


A beautiful and terrible thing

by Signe_chan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should be treated with caution.” </p><p>Written for the kink meme prompt - truth serum, fluff, established relationship<br/>http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11065.html?thread=23780665#t23780665</p>
            </blockquote>





	A beautiful and terrible thing

Clint remembered when life used to be simple. He was, of course, using simple as a relative term. He remembered when life had involved making decisions about who to trust in the worst circumstances and often getting it wrong. He remembered when life had involved making life or death decisions and not knowing where your next meal was coming from. But at least, back then, he’d never had to deal with real magic. He hated magic. 

If he could just sign of every fight with Loki he would, but sadly they didn’t let agents do that. He was sure there should be a clause in his contract somewhere about fighting maniacal gods with real magic being optional but Phil had assured him there wasn’t. 

Still, the fight was going pretty well all things considered. Which meant, in practical terms, they’d only damaged a couple of buildings and Nobody on the team had suffered anything worse than a scratch so far. Well, alright, maybe Steve’s arm was looking a little broken but he was a super soldier so it was hardly the same thing. It also meant that Loki was in retreat, though that was something to worry about in itself. Really, right now, they were only on minor mischief. If Loki was backing out already it was because he had the upper hand in some way. 

Clint really hated that. 

He notched his arrow as he ran towards where the other Avengers were gathered. Loki had let them drive him back in to a park pretty easily which had made Phil happy, at least. Though they might not have been exactly thinking that through because the park was, of course, where a temporary base of operations was sat up. Clint wasn’t generally in favor of anything that might bring Phil into danger, though he’d also accepted long ago that there wasn’t much he could do when Phil decided to play the hero. He just had to get on with hating it on his own. 

Thor was yelling at Loki, who was hovering above them with a strange smile on his face. That was never a good sign. 

“Coulson,” he said in to the comm. “I think you should clear the area.” 

“Already working on it,” Phil replied, calm as anything. Clint smiled. If he knew Phil, and he liked to think he did, that meant he’d sent everyone else out of the area and had probably stayed behind himself. Absolute idiot. 

“I meant you should leave too.” 

Phil didn’t acknowledge that with a response and Clint just sighed. He had Loki in his sights, but he hadn’t been told to shoot and Loki wasn’t actually posing a threat at this exact moment, he was having a conversation with Thor. Things he didn’t want today included the Norse god of thunder pissed at him for ‘ruining’ an attempt to talk Loki round – like they hadn’t done this song and dance a million times. Loki was never going to be talked around but Thor was never going to accept that. 

Loki said something about hypocrisy or something, Clint wasn’t really paying attention, and suddenly with a sharp hand gesture a kind of fine gold powder was raining down on the park. He jerked back instinctively but obviously it didn’t help and the powder settled over him, a light dusting on his skin that tickled faintly where it touched. Not unpleasant, though, which was worrying. 

“Try to convince me now,” Loki said, a twisted grin on his face and Clint paid attention to him this time because damned if he didn’t want to know what the hell he’d just had thrown on him. “When your lies have been taken from you, speak to me brother.” 

“Loki,” Thor implored, there was really no word for what he was doing other then implore. “I would not lie to you. We are family, you and I, and I shall always love you as a brother. Come with me now and I shall do all I can for you!” 

“Coulson,” Clint hissed in to the com, “Were you clear of that?” 

“No,” Phil replied and Clint winced. “I was the only non-Avengers operative still in range, though.” 

“You should get clear yourself, one of these days you’re going to get seriously injured,” Clint said, and then he stopped himself because that was seriously not what he’d meant to say. 

“I don’t like the idea of sending you in to a dangerous place when I won’t go there myself,” Phil replied. They both left the line silent for a few seconds to process that, because Clint was pretty sure Phil hadn’t meant to say that either. After a few seconds he decided to risk it again. 

“Truth serum?” 

“Something like that, yes,” Phil replied. “I seem to just be saying what I really think instead of what I mean to say.” 

“Shit,” Clint breathed, watching as Loki flickered out before them, and where the hell had he learnt that trick. That was going to make fighting him a pain in the future. Just what he needed, more Loki troubles. He stepped forward in to the drama that was currently unfolding. 

“Where the hell did he learn that?” Tony asked, gesturing at the sky. “I mean, he’s never done that before.” 

“I don’t think it matters,” Natasha said, and she didn’t look happy at all. “This stuff he threw on us, if it is some kind of truth serum then how does it work. What’s it doing to us?” 

“It’s probably magic,” Steve said with a sigh, pulling his cowl of. “Tony, is it affecting you?” 

“How will I know?” Tony asked, mask still up. 

“Can you lie?” 

“Thor’s got an awesome ass but it’s not as good a mine...okay yeah, I didn’t mean to say that.” 

They all went quiet for a second at that. Clint sighed as Phil approached them. He kind of wanted to go over there and put his head on the other man’s shoulders but it almost certainly wouldn’t be appreciated, no matter how annoying the damn situation was. They made an effort to keep their relationship away from their work and neither of them were particularly given to public displays anyway so they tended to keep the emotional stuff for their own rooms, though he did sometimes just wish he could go over there and wrap himself in Phil’s arms and not have to deal with all this shit. 

“I’ve been in touch with shield,” Phil said, calm as anything. “They’ve sealed the park. Nobody’s to enter or leave, we don’t know how long this dust is going to remain in the air though the agents on the perimeter don’t seem to be effected. They’re bringing in a decontamination unit so when it’s in place we can try going through that, though if it somehow penetrated Tony’s armor I’m not sure what we can do about it.” 

“What we can do about it is all head to separate corners of the park,” Tony said, taking a step backwards. “No offense to you all but I’ve got things I don’t want you to know.” 

“I don’t see why we can’t keep each other company as long as we respect each other’s boundaries,” Steve said, as though that was an option. Clint could already see a worrying glint in Natasha’s eye as she tried to work out what question to ask. He wondered if the dust would still allow them to be evasive at least. 

“No offense, Cap,” he said, “We’re not going to respect each other’s boundaries and since we’ve all got things to hide, it’s probably better to just stay apart.” There, he managed that without pointing out that Natasha would be out for information, or Phil probably. This probably counted as a brilliant opportunity to expand shield’s files on them all. 

“I don’t have anything to hide,” Steve said, looking a little lost. 

“Will you please stop with the adorable pout,” Tony said, throwing his hands up in surrender. “I always end up doing what you want when you make that face!” 

“It’s not intentional,” Steve said with a frown, “And I’m not adorable.” 

“You kind of are,” Natasha said, then frowned at herself. Clint grinned. It was too to know she was actually affected by this. “Didn’t mean to say that. Maybe Stark is right, as much as it pains me to say that. At least if we go to our own corners we can’t destroy these exciting working relationships we’ve been building.” 

“It’s good to see your sarcasm can survive truth serum,” Clint said with a grin, because it was true. She snorted. 

“As much as I’d like to do that, it’s actually better if we all stay here,” Phil said with a sigh. “We’re worried about the spread of the powder. Just because it hasn’t done anything harmful yet doesn’t mean it won’t, we should try and contain it.” 

“I do not see the problem,” Thor said, frowning. “We have grown close as allies since we formed a team, true allies should not have secrets from each other.” 

“It’s not secrets as such,” Tony said with a shrug. “There are just things you lot don’t need to know and I’d rather not go over them all now. Come on Coulson, don’t you want to go off to some quiet corner with Clint until all of this blows over?” 

“Yes, of course, I’d always rather be somewhere quiet with Clint,” Phil said, blushing, and Clint found himself blushing a little too. “It’s just a matter of containment. Why don’t we keep to a neutral topic, we could de-brief from the fight? Save some meeting hours later?” 

“I’ve never seen you blush before,” Natasha interrupted. Clint looked over at her and she was looking at Phil and grinning. “This is interesting. What would you do with Clint if you did walk away to some quiet corner right now.” 

“Hold him,” Phil answered, flushing even darker and Clint did have to admit it was kind of cute seeing him so flustered. “Check him over for any injuries then hold him until this was over.” 

“I was kind of hoping for something steamier,” Natasha said with a frown. Steve blushed at that. Clint would bet any money Tony was grinning under the mask. 

“Not in a park, Natasha. We’ve tried that, it’s not even slightly comfortable. When we go to bed I prefer to take my time please dear god somebody interrupt me.” 

“I don’t know why you’re suddenly so interested in our relationship,” he said, aiming the question at Natasha. “Other than the initial threats you’ve been more or less staying out of it, what changed?” 

“We’ve been worried about you,” Natasha said, and she flushed a little then. Clint frowned, looking over as Phil. Phil just shrugged, clearly as in the dark with this as he was.

“Well, the thing is,” Steve said, still flushed a little. “We never see the two of you acting, well, like you love each other. We thought maybe you were just together now because it was familiar but the passion was gone.” 

“Just because we’re private doesn’t mean we aren’t in love,” Clint said, moving to stand next to Phil. “We’re doing perfectly fine, thank you.” 

“Yes,” Phil said, reaching over and taking Clint’s hand. It felt strange to be touching like this in public, but also kind of nice. It was good to know Phil had his back. “I love Clint, I don’t need to show that to you in order to validate it.” 

“Love you too,” Clint said softly. He wanted to make sure he said it at least once before the compulsion wore off. Not that he thought Phil didn’t realise it was true but just to be safe. 

“I do not know why you do not share your love your freely,” Thor said with a frown. “The love between two warriors is a glorious thing.” 

“We like it private,” Clint said with a shrug. “It’s not that we don’t like you guys or anything, it’s just that neither of us feels particularly comfortable letting our guard down like that around other people. It’s easier to have it separate so when I’m with you guys I can be what you need me to be and when I’m alone with Phil I can let all of that go and just enjoy being with him.” 

“I get that,” Natasha said, and for a second she sounded almost wistful. 

“I don’t want my professional judgement to be questioned either,” Phil said with a shrug. “If it were I’d be removed as Clint’s handler and I don’t think I’d be able to cope if I wasn’t allowed to be here to clean up his messes. This way there’s no suggestion that I might not be able to act objectively when it comes to him.” 

“But you can’t,” Tony said, “because you love him.” 

“No,” Phil said softly. “I can’t.” 

They were all silent for a few seconds then, contemplating it. Phil looked resigned; aware that any one of them could complain about him and have him removed on the strength of that admission. Clint was pretty sure the fierce look of protectiveness Natasha was giving them, which hadn’t gone unnoticed, meant that would never happen. Still, it was nice to be prepared. 

“So,” Steve said finally, shifting a little. “How did you guys even end up together?” 

“Is this going to be Phil and Clint relationship hour?” Clint evaded, grinning. 

“Better then the intimate details of my sex life getting shared,” Tony said with an easy shrug. “Come on, dish the dirt. Who’s the big spoon?” 

“He is,” Clint said at the same time Phil replied with “I am.” Clint was pretty sure their blushes matched but he tried not to let it bother him. “I like being held, it makes me feel safe.” 

“What about how you got together?” Steve asked, shooting a look at Tony as though he knew the other man was gearing up to questions about sex and he’d like to avoid them. 

“It’s not so dramatic,” Clint said with a shrug. “I just asked him out for coffee.” 

“We were in a flaming building at the time.” 

“We’re always in flaming buildings,” Clint said, flippantly. Then paused. “Wait a second, that was a lie. I can defy the power of gravity at will. My name is Katie Perry. The truth powder’s worn off!” 

“Well, thank something for that,” Tony said, stretching. “There are some truths I just don’t need to hear. Can we get out of this park now?” 

“We should still go through decontamination,” Phil said with a sigh. “The unit should be on site within the hour.” 

“Or we could all go back to the tower and shower there? Don’t you want to be alone in that nice big shower I know is in your apartment with Clint?” 

“I am no longer under any compulsion to answer that,” Phil said with a small sarcastic smile. 

“I agree with Tony,” Thor said, taking a step forward. “The power of the powder has faded, and I no longer see any trace of it on our skin. It should be safe to return to the tower.” 

“Maybe,” Phil said with a shrug. “But who’s going to explain to Fury that we washed a potentially harmful truth dust in to the sewers below Stark tower?” 

Even Tony didn’t have an answer for that and gave in, flopping down on the grass in an exaggerated way. Steve moved to sit beside him and Clint took a second to look down to where Phil was still holding his hand, fingers laced together. 

“Hey,” he mumbled. “Think it’s safe to go for a walk until the decon unit gets here?” 

“As long as we don’t go too far,” Phil said, nodding softly. They slipped away together, though Clint was aware of Natasha watching them go. Hopefully she wouldn’t rat them out to the others too quickly and he’d get a few minutes of being held close by the man he loved, the man he trusted more than anyone else in the world, before the rest of the team inevitably tired to creep up and spy on them.


End file.
